


Finding The Right One This Time

by FemStilesFan



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abused Stiles, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape, Derek is a Fireman, F/M, Fem Stiles, Good Hales, Human Hales, Mentioned Kate, Mentions of Rape, No Werewolves, Not sure whatelse to tag, PTSD - Stiles, Sorry if it’s long, Stiles Has Kids, Stiles and Derek are around the same age, The Sheriff is Always John, This is my very first Fic, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemStilesFan/pseuds/FemStilesFan
Summary: Stiles comes home with her children after running away with Theo, with the help of new friends and her Dad she begins to heal. She experiences set backs but has the happy ending she deserves.  I clearly suck at summaries, it’s my first fic.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, it took me a bit to decide to post it. I had fun writing it though. Any kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Finding the Right One this Time

Chapter One

It was March and chilly in her small one bedroom sparsely furnished (lets be honest as shitty as they get) apartment that she shared with her 3 children which she struggled to pay for since January. January the month that she’ll always remember as a curse and a blessing. She was now the sole provider at 25 for a house hold of 4 which was her curse, how the hell was she going to continue paying for everything working at a shady as fuck motel cleaning the worlds nastiest rooms and dealing with the creepiest boss ever. The blessing she didn’t have black eyes anymore, she wasn’t being pushed around, forced to have sex with the disgusting man she once loved with all her heart. The father of her children Theo Raeken. The man that tore her away from her father and best friend Scott, the man that got involved with a gang shortly after dragging her 17yr old pregnant self to Oakland and forbidding her to contact anyone. 

Flashback

At 16yrs old Stiles (I’ll tell you my real name only so you know my crazy has a purpose; Mieczyslawa – it’s Polish Ok) was a smart ADHD girl who thought of nothing but video gaming, eating pizza with Scott McCall her BFF and of course giving Sheriff John Stilinski a run for his money.

She attended Beacon Hill High with Scott, drove a Baby Blue Jeep that had belonged to her Mamusia Claudia Stilinski (who had passed away long ago). People said she looked like her mom with her big whiskey brown eyes, upturned nose, full plump lips and curly brown mid back length hair, but she didn’t see it. Her social status at Beacon Hills High didn’t help, neither did her dress preference, Scott was her ONLY friend (which is fine Ok I don’t need anyone else *insert sarcasm*). As far as dress preference lets just say that baggy jeans, printed tee’s and a hoodie along with a comfy pair of Converse were all a girl needed. It’s not that she didn’t know about fashion I mean come on she did have Lydia Martin and Alison Argent to look up to, she just didn’t care (see above video games and pizza that’s where its at). 

That’s why it was such a surprise when Theo Raeken the new guy at school with the short brown hair, athletic body (yum yum), defined nose, shapely kissable lips (yes please) saw her and zeroed in on her; Ms Stiles Stilinski who hides her body (the boobs and the butt are actually pretty good I’m not bragging) under baggy jeans and layers, the girl with all the inappropriate comments. He started out with flirting, followed by dates.

The first 6 months are perfect Theo and Scott get along, Theo and the Sheriff get along as well as a Dad and Boyfriend can get along. Then it starts nothing physical at first just little jabs whenever Stiles wants to hang out with Scott or Alison or even Lydia (where Lydia went Alison went, where Alison went Scott went, your starting to get the picture). The little jabs made Stiles feel bad about abandoning Theo since he loved her so much that he just wanted to spend all her free time together. A couple months after, she started retreating from her friends to be with Theo when he was happy she was happy.

A few months after her 17th birthday Stiles found out she was pregnant after recovering from her panic attack she decides to tell Theo first. He surprises her and takes the news Ok, he doesn’t get mad at her. Instead he suggest they run away to avoid the looks and the shame, he promises to take care of her and the baby. They run away to Oakland taking the bus (yes I know I left my baby, my Jeep), once there Theo finds a One Bedroom with promises of upgrading once he has a job (thank god for his trust fund from his Dad). In the meantime Stiles finds a job cleaning rooms at the shadiest of shady motels. Stiles is pretty sure her boss only hired her for the way her DD’s look in her uniform (CREEP) but its money and he promises to bring her back after she has the baby.

A month to the day after her 18th birthday Stiles gives birth to Zarah Claudia Stilinski (Theo suggest that she have my last name, he knows it’ll make me happy). She’s beautiful she has Stiles upturned nose and Theo’s shapely but plump little lips. She’s such a good baby and makes it so hard to leave her when it comes time to go back to work. Stiles is able to get the day shift so her neighbour across the hall can babysit, since she never knows when Theo is going to be home.

That’s when it starts he starts coming home acting like someone Stiles doesn’t even know, its when he catches her talking to one of the neighbours Kyle, when she takes the first punch to the face and is forced to bend over the kitchen counter to “learn her lesson and learn who she belonged to”. After that first lesson Stiles tried to stay away from everyone other than the babysitter. Then it happens, a few months after her 19th birthday Theo walks in to find Stiles crying with a positive pregnancy test in her hands. The “lessons” stop, Theo goes back to being loving and caring, he still comes and goes as he pleases but he’s nice, he buys her things for the baby. When they find out its twins he doubles the purchases, when Stiles tries to ask where the money comes from, he just tells her not to worry about it. 

It’s a couple months after he 20th birthday that she gives birth to Chloe Alexia Stilinski and Johnny Nikola Stilinski, they are on the small side since they are twins but they are perfect. Chloe looks just like her big sister Zarah and Johnny looks like the baby pictures she’d seen of her father so long ago (god she misses her Dad). Stiles goes back to work at the shady motel, her boss is still a creep but he keeps the pay cheques coming and they need it now more than ever. 

It doesn’t take long for Theo to go back to his true self the beatings get worse so bad that Stiles carries physical reminders on her chest, stomach, arms, legs and back. When he first started leaving scars she tried to cover it with something meaningful to try and hide the pain. Her co-worker Sandy asked her boyfriend to come to the motel and cover her left arm and back with 5 Corn Poppies, a pocket watch and her Mamusia’s favourite scripture. It took forever but in Stiles mind it was worth it until she got home and Theo saw it. It was the worst beating and rape yet, Stiles had to call in sick for the rest of the week to recover.

Stiles lived like this until this past January (her curse/blessed month) she came home picked up her almost 7yr old Zarah and her almost 5yr old twins, they entered their empty apartment, Stiles gathered up what she would need to go get groceries only to find out the account was empty the car was gone. When they returned she looked for Theo’s clothes they were gone. Theo had left her, left her with no car but worse of all left her without a penny to her name with 3 hungry children.

Back to Present Day – March

It was time that she admit to herself she couldn’t do it anymore the kids deserved better, they deserved a life even if she did’t. Breaking down she called the one man she knew would come get her, the man she was so afraid of disappointing that it hurt. 

“Daddy”

“Stiles, Oh my god Baby where are you? Are you OK? Where have you been?” Sheriff Stilinski said with a trembling voice on the other end.

“Daddy … I need your help … and I – I have something important to tell you”

“Whatever it is Baby we’ll get through it what do you need to tell me?”

“Daddy, I’m in Oakland I need to come home I have 3 kids and I can’t do this alone anymore Theo abandoned us, he took all the money and the car”

That was it the Sheriff asked for the address and told Stiles to pack up anything of importance and he’d be there ASAP and they would work it all out. It was sad when Stiles looked at everything her little family of 4 found important how it all fit in 4 duffle bags. The rest of the items were junk stuff Stiles had been given from Sandy and her neighbour or picked up from thrift shops.

The knock on the door seemed loud to Stiles, it felt like it took forever for her to answer the door like she was wadding through glue. She opened the door and there stood the man that she hadn’t seen in what felt like forever, she couldn’t hold back the tears, almost falling into his arms. Her Daddy was here and there was no disappointment or judgment in his eyes, only tears of joy, joy at seeing his little girl again and the prospect of meeting his 3 little angels. He hugged his girl so tightly he thought he might break her, he leaned back to get a good look at her and he can honestly say he doesn’t like what he’s sees. His baby girl looked exhausted she had dark circles under her eyes and there were scars that riddled her arms that had no place being there. He knew this look, his years on the force had trained him well, he knew he was looking at someone who had endured being beaten and maybe worse on a regular basis. Theo best hope he never finds him because there isn’t a law written by man that would keep him safe. In that moment the decision was made his baby girl and those angels were coming home and they were coming home NOW.

Stiles introduced John to Zarah, Chloe and Johnny while they all walked down to the cruiser, John helping with their 4 duffle bags putting them in the trunk. 

“What do we call you?” Zarah asked John

“Call him Dziadek – it means Grandpa in Polish” Stiles answered her oldest daughter.

John stood on the curb holding his breath while Zarah, Chloe and Johnny studied him, Zarah looked at her brother and sister shrugged her shoulders and smiled (she looked so much like her mother with a little bit of Theo in the lips) then all 3 threw themselves at him, it was the second best hug he’d received that day.

“Mamusia talks about you when Dad isn’t home, she showed us pictures one time” Chloe said smiling up at John.

“Yeah then Dad found them and burnt them while Mamusia cried and held us” Johnny added looking at the ground.

“Dad got so angry Mamusia told us to hide in the bedroom but we still heard Dad beat her up” Zarah said with a poisonous tone to her voice. The tone wasn’t suited for a 7yr old, it broke Johns heart to hear it on his granddaughters lips especially in reference to his daughter.

“That’s enough Zarah, Chloe and Johnny, just get in the car please” Stiles said looking nervously around shrinking into herself.

“Oh Stiles” John said as his heart broke all over again looking at his broken daughter who couldn’t look him in the eye.

The kids looked at their mother and looked at the ground and got into the back of the cruiser as she had asked. After Stiles and John had gotten into the cruiser they informed the kids they were going to Beacon Hills stopping along the way for food. This seemed to perk the trio up as they never got to eat at a restaurant. After eating the kids fell asleep as it was a long drive this gave John and Stiles time to get reacquainted with each other.

“Daddy where are we going to stay?” Stiles asked looking out the window.

“Your going to stay with me for as long as you need and or want, it’s an open door for you and the kids, you leave and need to come back, then you come back. I don’t care what the last thing said between us is you need to come home you come home. Your my daughter Stiles no one is more important to me than you and those 3 angels in the back. I knew what that bastard did to you the moment I saw you I didn’t need confirmation from the kids. No one and I mean no one is laying a hand on my baby girl without dealing with me and if I ever find him well you’ll just have to take care of the house while I’m in jail. I love you kiddo and nothing will ever change that.” John said with every ounce of his heart behind it.

“Thanks Daddy I love you too” Stiles looked at him with a small smile on her face. She didn’t know what waited for her in Beacon Hills it’d been so long and she hadn’t spoken with anyone there even longer, either way she knew her Dad had her back.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

It was late when they arrived in Beacon Hills, rather than wake the kids up they elected to just carry them in one by one while the other stood guard over them. John lifted Johnny up into his arms remembering what it felt like when it was Stiles. One by one he carried them up to Stiles room, thankful that she had begged him to upgrade her bed to a queen before she ran away. All 3 of them snuggled into bed nice safe and warm, none the wiser at least he thought until he heard a small whisper.

“Dziadek thank you for taking Mamusia and us somewhere safe from Dad, he never did anything to us but … but he did to her” Zarah said with sad tired eyes.

John looked at his oldest granddaughter and gave her a sad smile to match her eyes and gently told her to go to sleep and that she was safe. He made his way down to find Stiles standing at the kitchen counter looking out the window with the duffle bags by her feet. Johns cleared his throat, he watched with horror as Stiles jumped a little at the realization that she wasn’t alone as a small tinge of fear crossed her face, before she schooled her face into a small smile.

“Sorry lost in thought I guess”

“Don’t ever apologize for that Stiles, not here, your safe, now why don’t you get some sleep you can sleep in my room or the guest room I’m good with either”

“I’ll take the guest room, the kids don’t get up during the night anyways, thanks again and good night Daddy”

“Good night kiddo”

With that Stiles left her Dad in the kitchen carrying her duffel into the guest room, it was decorated just the way her Mamusia had wanted, warm welcoming colours. Stiles took a deep breath breathing home in and letting the first genuine smile fall on her lips since forever ago.

Everything was going smoothly the kids were enrolled in school the very school Stiles had attended as a child. She had gotten a job at the local book store owned by David Campbell who knew her father somehow. Stiles wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth so she took it (lets be honest working here was better than that motel back in Oakland). Sometimes David’s wife Laura and Peter his Brother in Law would stop in while they were on break, they were EMT’s for Beacon Hills County and partners. They seem nice enough and never judge Stiles, not that she cared much anyways, she knew people saw the scars; there were to many to hide besides she was pretty sure given their line of work they recognized the signs. Stiles kept more than an arms length away from customers always male customers anyways and would watch every move someone made around her and always had one eye on the exist. 

Laura felt horrible for Stiles but figured knowing looks and judgement was the last thing the young mother who worked for her husband needed. He’d noticed the way Stiles was around people and had mentioned it to her, he was just happy that he could give the young mother of 3 a steady paycheque. Laura was tempted to ask her brother Jordon who worked with the Sheriff her back story but knew that would be a breach and if she was to gain the trust of someone so broken it needed to be done properly. It was her need to help and protect that had her looking at Stiles contemplating the right move to approach her. In the end it was Stiles who did so.

“David is out right now did you want me to take a message?” Stiles tentatively asked.

“No I’ll catch him at home, but I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee with me sometime?” Laura asked hopefully. 

Since being back in town Stiles had spoken to one person from her past other than her father and that had been over the phone. Part of Stiles the old fun loving part was chomping at the bit to go out and make friends; the defeated and very much traumatized part that usually ruled Stiles was shrinking away scared to say yes. Realizing that she was indeed safe and she couldn’t live hiding forever she accepted under one condition they go to the Coffee House (original name I know) which was conveniently located across from the police station. Laura agreed without hesitation and gave Stiles her number letting her know she could text whenever she liked. Stiles picked out a date and time that worked for her since she would be off, the kids would be at school and her father would be working and would be able to get to the coffee shop without issue.

Laura left with Peter shortly afterwards with a friendly wave to Stiles and quick chat in passing with a regular that went in every week. Peter looked at his sister with a knowing smile on his face waiting to be safely out of ear shot to ask the question burning on his lips.

“And what dear sister is your master plan with your husbands employee? You know there’s nothing to worry about, that fool you married only has eyes for you” 

“Oh please Big Brother I know that, that man would be lost without me. It … it just breaks my heart to see someone so guarded like that all the time if I can prove to her that someone can be trusted maybe … I don’t know I just don’t like seeing someone hurting like that”

“Well my dearest Laura if anyone can help that poor beauty it will be you, you did after all work your magic on our wonderful broody little brother. After that psycho bitch of an ex tried to kill us all, I still can’t believe my amazing husband is siblings with that retched thing” Peter says with a shudder.

“I still can’t believe you married into that family” says Laura looking at her older brother trying to hide the smirk. After Kate, Chris’ sister dated (Ok maybe statutorily raped is a better word) Derek their younger brother when he was a teen, he soon realized the mistake he’d made and tried to break it off not realizing just how bat shit crazy she was. The psycho bitch tried to burn their house down with the intention of killing the whole family. Thank god for Little Alison’s ears, she ran right to her Daddy when she overheard Aunt Kate going over her plan. Chris was quick to act he not only saved the entire family but he saved their home and best of all met his husband Peter. Really it was a blessing in disguise and that’s just how the family liked to look at it like. However lets be honest if you can’t mess with your older brother then what was the point of life especially when you had a 12hr shift together.

Peter just raised the infamous Hale eyebrow at her while chuckling to himself. How he loved his family and their caring antics. He was hopeful that Laura would be able to help this young girl if not for the simple fact that everyone deserved to feel safe in their own skin. His whole family served the community in some fashion and more often than enough it was not under the best of circumstances so if they could bring joy to one person they’d take it. He knew Laura would break her out of her traumatized shell even it was just to bring her into the family circle for more support.

The following week is the big day for Stiles, her coffee date with Laura, Stiles arrives 10 minutes early texting her Dad that she has arrived and picking a table where her back is to the wall and she’s facing the door with a clear path to said door. Laura arrives right on time she’s dressed in her skinny jeans and black tank top with a pair of comfy looking flip flops with her black hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She smiles at Stiles who she notices has more scars on her chest and arms then she initially thought as she was wearing a short sleeved graphic tee, baggy jeans with converse and her curly brown hair was also in a messy bun. After sitting she couldn’t help but eye the gorgeous tattoo running along her left arm.

“Hi, how are you, that is a beautiful tattoo” Laura said keeping her eyes focused on the tattoo and away from the many scars marring the pale beautiful skin dotted with beauty marks.

Stiles smiled at the memory of getting it as she looked at the part of the tattoo she could see. 

“Thank you its Corn Poppies the national flower for Poland, there’s 5 one to represent each important person in my life, my parents and my kids”

“I have to say you don’t look old enough to have 3 kids, hopefully I look half as good as you when my time comes”

The girls continued to chat and Stiles was surprised at how comfortable Laura was able to make her feel. Half way through she excused herself and went to the washroom where she text her father letting him know that the coffee date was going well. He quickly replied stating his happiness and to let him know if he was needed for what they called kid duty. Stiles returned only to find a tall man with a muscular build, black hair, tanned skin, defined nose and a short beard talking to Laura. She was initially going to stay back from the table until Mystery Man left, then Laura bless her heart saw her and waved her back. Stiles took a cautious step forward as Mystery Man looked at her and raised his expressive eyebrow at her; the way he did so looked familiar almost the same as she’d seen Laura do towards David. Laura said something to him which made him step back and lower the eyebrow in question, Stiles was thankful it made coming back to the table easier.

“This is my brother Derek Hale he works for the Fire Department, he was just popping in on his way home from work for a coffee, Derek this is Stiles Stilinski, she works for David at the Bookstore”

“Nice to meet you Stiles, you new to town?” Derek asked putting his hand out quickly, he noticed the flinch Stiles tried to hide and the way her eyes darted to the door. He quickly put his hands in his pocket to try and assure her that he meant no harm. He couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt such a beautiful creature such as her. You could get lost in her eyes for hours even with them being guarded as they were, they were like giant pools of the perfect shade of whisky brown surrounded by beautiful pale skin dotted with beauty mark after beauty mark. And the cute little pink diamond nose ring in her upturned nose and that tattoo and that’s when he saw them the scars littering her arms and her chest. He kept his judgement to himself, not his judgement for her but the piece of shit that had done this to her.

“You too, um no I just came back not long ago decided a change was in order” Stiles stated giving a small wave trying to avoid to much eye contact but without being able to avoid it entirely. Derek was handsome damaged or not you couldn’t help but see that. Just because she was damaged goods and didn’t trust people didn’t mean she was blind. His eyes were kind and hard to pin down they looked to be Green with a touch of blue and brown, if she was the Stiles from 10yrs ago she could’ve looked at those eyes all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Life for Stiles continued this way going to work, taking kids to and from school and going on coffee dates with Laura. Soon after that first coffee date with Laura she asked her if she could join her with her first face to face with Scott. Bless his heart Scott had been patient with Stiles allowing her to call the shots of their renewed friendship. Text, call and skype wise their friendship had picked up where it had left off. But face to face was harder to hide the emotional and physical garbage left behind. Stiles arrived 15 minutes early running through her pre coffee date routine texting her Dad picking the wall seat facing the door. Laura arrived 10 minutes early as Stiles requested, she sat across from Stiles knowing she’d want her clear path to the door.

“You look nervous, your sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah I’ve kept him waiting to long, he’d never hurt me, I know I’ve never told you what happened … the reason I’m back … I just wanted to thank you for coming and for being there for me” Stiles looked at Laura with affection in her eyes, it was a new look for her and Laura’s heart swelled with love and pride for her friend.

“Hey you don’t have to, you know where I am, either way I’m here whatever happened in your past I’ve got you whenever whatever however Ok, never doubt that!”

Scott was actually early for once in his life (maybe becoming a vet improved his timekeeping skills, who knew with Scott he was just a big puppy at heart) only by a couple minutes but still early. He laid eyes on his BFF and ran over to the table then noticing the horrific way Stiles flinched and tried to hide her panic from him. He suddenly stopped and slowed his pace and approached leaving his hands in front view and making his movements intentional as he would with a stray animal. He too didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to recognize signs of past abuse, his heart broke right there in a million pieces. His Stiles had been going through hell with no one to save her, had he’d known he would have protected her. He sat down next to Laura knowing that distance and allowing Stiles to make the first move was key to getting his fun loving Stiles back.

“Hey Dude, how goes it?”

Stiles couldn’t take it seeing him in person with those worried puppy eyes and that understanding tone in his voice finally broke her. She whipped herself around the table and buried her face into the crook of his neck and burst into tears.

“Hey I know I know you can tell me, I’m here I’m sorry I wasn’t before but I am now Ok” Scott said soothingly while wrapping his arms around her looking at Laura with thanks in his eyes while leaning both himself and Stiles into Laura. She took the hint and wrapped her arms around her friends while her tear streak face took refuge on Scott’s other shoulder. Stiles finally repeated her story of mental, physical and sexual abuse for the first time for someone other than her father. She felt empowered but knew this was far from being recovered but it did give her the strength to ask her friends for help. Help finding someone who would be kind enough to help her work through her issues and maybe speak with her children as well. Even though Theo never laid a hand on them they still had to bare witness to their mother being victimized by their father more times than she’d like to count.

Laura and Scott were ecstatic to hear this news and looked at each other two people came to mind for both of them. Laura let Stiles know that her little sister Cora and her fiancé Isaac both worked in the councillor field. Cora as a Child and Youth Worker and Isaac as a Student Councillor, Laura thought it best if Stiles went to see Cora and the kids went to see Isaac. Scott agreed that way the kids would feel more comfortable knowing what they said was completely separate from their mother and vice versa. Stiles agreed but brought up the fact that she didn’t have much in the way of funds (she was trying to catch up from Oakland and help out at home, it wasn’t fair to ask her Dad to pay for everything). Laura told her not to worry about something so silly as cash Cora and Isaac liked to do pro bono stuff like this plus it kept them honest giving Stiles a quick wink.

Weeks went by the kids were out of school for the Summer, David was kind enough to give Stiles the first 2 weeks off to try and secure a babysitter. Stiles and the kids were improving everyday with their free sessions with Cora and Isaac who undoubtedly became family friends, however never letting it get in the way of the road to recovery. Stiles no longer flinched at loud noises however quick movements were still hard. The kids were able to relax now regardless of where they were, they had quickly came to the conclusion their father was gone and probably gone for good. 

Stiles figured it was time to get her little monsters out of the house and get rid of some of that energy. They climbed into her old baby blue Jeep (Stiles couldn’t believe her Dad kept it for her) and drove off to the park on Main Street. Zarah, Chloe and Johnny ran off to the playground with instructions to look out for each other and to stay where Stiles could see them. Stiles sat at a bench just on the outside of the sandy portion of the playground. They were there maybe 10 minutes when a man Stiles recognized as Zarah’s teacher Ethan (who she also remembered seeing during her days at high school) came over. As if he knew he approached in full view of Stiles and brought what looked like to be his partner Danny (if her memory was correct). 

“Hi Stiles right Zarah’s mom?” Ethan said holding out his hand.

“Yeah Hi” Stiles looked at the hand and decided to go with a wave instead she still hadn’t worked up to physical touching with stranger’s, her friends and family were just on the verge of being Ok but strangers were definitely out of the question.

“My name is Ethan and this is Danny my partner, were here with Danny’s little cousin. Giving Mom and Dad a break” Ethan told her with a smile on his face not taking offence to the wave he knew something was going on the moment he laid eyes on Stiles the first time she dropped the kids off. Danny knowing to take his husbands lead just smiled and waved and gave a gentle “Hello”.

“Mamusia, Mamusia, look what I found!” Johnny said excitedly while holding a fossil up to her face. That’s when he noticed 2 men standing close to his Mamusia, he eyed the men with his bestest sternest look copying his Dziadek’s Sheriff look. Ethan and Danny looked at the young boy who couldn’t be more than 5 who had placed himself between them and his Mom with quiet amusement in their eyes. Zarah and Chloe had noticed the sudden change in their brother and mother and quickly ran over.

“What do you want with my Mamusia?” Chloe sternly asked the 2 men. They noticed she looked as fierce as what must be her twin brother, the 2 of them locking arms forming a wall between their mother.

“Johnny, Chloe that’s my teacher from last year Mr. Ethan and his special friend Mr. Danny, their just probably saying Hi to Mamusia” however confident in her assumption Zarah too added to the wall between the 2 men.

“That I am I was just saying Hi to your Mom, Mr. Danny and I are here with his little cousin Anthony, he’s right over there” Ethan said waving to a little boy who quickly waved back with a toothy grin on his face.

“Ok but just remember my Dziadek is the Sheriff” Johnny said while looking at Ethan and Danny with skepticism in his eyes. The wall of children walked off still linked together, they resumed playing however staying closer to Stiles this time as well as keeping her in their sites.

“I’m sorry about that the kids and I are in therapy for some issues in the past, I was warned this could happen now that they feel their safe and have a proper support system in place. I’m not quite as advanced as my kids are and their need to protect feeds off that” Stiles states looking at her wonderful kids while she laughs nervously.

“Hey that’s not a problem no judgment I’m protective of my mom too, nobody messes with my mom because well that’s my mom that’s all there is to it.” Danny says with a smile on his face.

“So how is it going at the bookstore, right?” Ethan asked.

“Good David was kind enough to give me the first 2 weeks off so I could find a sitter for shifts where my dad works, it’s proving to be interesting, Beacon Hills doesn’t offer much of a Summer only daycare unless its everyday and I can’t afford that” Stiles states matter of factly while looking at the 2 men.

“Well if you don’t mind a teacher whose off for the Summer and whose partner is home until 1pm as he owns Jungle here in town and sleeps until 11am then maybe we could work something out” Ethen offered, while Danny smiled while looking over to Anthony.

“Are you sure you want to give up your Summer like that, and what would you be looking at for payment?” Stiles looked at him with the same skepticism Johnny had shown. Whoever this bastard was he sure did a number on her and these kids Ethan thought to himself adding afterwards that he should be shot.

“Trust me it’ll give me something to do otherwise I’ll just be hanging out at home while all my friends are busy making money. And as for payment how about I give you a list of books you set them aside and I’ll talk dear David into giving a bit of a discount” Ethan said with a small wink.

“Plus it’ll give him more time with Zarah he was upset enough on the last day of school loosing her and Colin his best students to the next year” Danny put in with fond smile on his face while looking at Ethan, who then turned to Danny and lightly poked him and told him to shut it while looking mildly embarrassed.

“How about this give me your number, I’ll talk it over with my family because they have to be comfortable with the arrangement and I’ll pass it by David as well and I’ll get back to you in a couple of days?” Stiles looked at Ethan with hope in her eyes, he could tell she did’t want to ruin the opportunity but she didn’t want jump right in.

“Works for me” Ethan said with a smile.

After speaking with Ethan and Danny a little longer Stiles finally decided it was time to head to the grocery store the kids were eating Stiles and her Dad out of house and home. While in the ice cream isle Stiles was distracted by the kids while debating about what kind of ice cream to get, she didn’t even notice Derek. 

He saw them trying to decide about what kind of ice cream to get, the first thing to pop into his mind was that the poor woman had her hands full; all 3 of the kids she was with sounded to be on par with her for debating skills. Then it hit him just how much the two girls looked like her and the boy he looked like a miniature version of Sheriff Stilinski. That’s when he noticed the woman was wearing a tank top and shorts and his heart broke a little more for her there were small scars here and there on her legs added to the ones he’d seen on her from their first meeting. He quietly moved on giving the young woman and who must be her 3 children privacy. He needed time to process the new information, he could only hope that Laura, Cora and Isaac were able to help (he wasn’t keeping tabs on Stiles he really wasn’t, his family was worried Ok). He finished his grocery shopping and headed to the checkout and paid for his purchase and that’s when he almost ran into the young beauty, while she looked at the bulletin board. It’s not his fault he overheard the small families conversation while he was regaining control over his cart.

“Is Dziadek kicking us out Mamusia?” The oldest one asked worriedly.

“No never Dziadek would never do that baby but we can’t live there forever you girls need your own room as does Johnny” Stiles said looking down at the oldest child with nothing but love in her eyes.

“But Mamusia Dziadek said he could sleep in the living room and I can sleep in his room, it’ll be like he’s on look out for Dad, that way he can’t break in and hurt you again. And we get to stay with Dziadek” the boy Johnny said with hope in his voice.

“My Sweet Johnny that’s not fair to Dziadek he works hard and deserves to sleep in his room plus your Dad doesn’t even know where we are and Mamusia is going to see what she can do to make sure he cant come near you 3 again”

“And so he can’t come near you too right Mamusia?” Fear coated the question from the 2 girls who asked at the same time.

“Yes Zarah and Chloe and me too” Stiles said with sadness in her voice.

Derek couldn’t take the conversation any longer he wanted to protect this woman and her children, he couldn’t help it. Protecting others had been ingrained in him from a young age everyone in his family were civil servants of some kind aside from his father Patrick who owned half of Hale Construction along with himself. Even their construction company provided services to different charity venues. Being sure to keep his hands visible Derek cleared his throat just loud enough to catch the attention of Stiles.

“Hi Stiles, I’m Derek Laura’s brother we met a few months ago at the coffee shop”

“Oh Hi yeah it’s nice seeing you again. Sorry, are we in your way?” Stiles asked looking at the ground and looking like she was ready to do whatever he said to get the conversation over. It killed him that she felt like she couldn’t look him in the eye. He knew he gave off the broody look and he was shit at small talk but his heart wouldn’t let this opportunity go by especially after what he heard (and hello ingrained caring gene, we’ll just leave it at that).

“No not at all, I just wanted to say … I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop … Jesus let me just try and get this out … words are not my specialty” Derek admitted while trying to convey an apologetic look. Stiles just quietly smirked at him looking at him from under her eyelashes. The 3 kids just looked at him with skepticism on their faces (who could blame them). “I have a 3 bedroom apartment in the basement of my house. I’m renovating it and lived in the basement for a bit … I’m not living in the basement anymore so it would just be you guys … I mean I still live in the house but my bedroom is upstairs on the second floor. So there’s a whole floor between us well our bedrooms but … I’m just going to ask did you want to come by and look at it. If you decide you want to try it then we can talk about rent” he asked hopeful it was the most words he had ever said at one time (what is happening to me).

Stiles looked at him with actual amusement in her eyes full on amusement (so that’s something) she could feel it he reminded her of a boy asking his crush to dance in the 5th grade. But this wasn’t 5th grade and this was no dance this was real life, this affected her kids, this would mean being alone in a house she doesn’t know with her kids. She thought about Laura and Cora and her few meetings with Peter in the Bookstore, of Jordan their brother who was a deputy. She looked at her children who continued to watch Derek with interest rather than their new default skepticism for every strange man. Derek was watching her, his hopeful look slowly turning into worry.

“How about this I’ll talk to my family and if we decide to come look I’m allowed to bring whoever I want to the viewing” Stiles stated with false bravado.

“That works for me here’s my card, you can call or text me anytime” Derek handed her his contact card with not only his cell number but his construction number and fire house number. Stiles fingers accidentally brushed his while taking the card from him, she lightly gasped at the contact and pulled the card away as quickly as possible. Derek tried not to react but it was hard all he could feel was the slight tremble of her hand, he desperately wanted her to feel comfortable with him but he knew better than to force it.

“Thanks I’ll let you know, see you later” Stiles said not making eye contact then turned away calling her 3 children to follow her out to her Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comments if you like:)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Derek watched as they left, he could only hope he hadn’t made a monumental mistake and just made himself enemy No. 1 in Stiles eyes. He quickly pulled out his cell and dialled Laura’s number, of course she was out with Cora so that meant speaker phone.

“Bonjour my Petite Brother, you know we’re going to see each other at Mom and Dad’s soon cause your not bailing on us this time” Laura and Cora sang out together.

“No I’m not bailing I’ll be there, god you skip out once and it follows you forever. I’m at the grocery store and I think I just fucked up royally” 

“Did you steal a chocolate bar again, you know I still have to hear about that every fucking time I see Mr. Shepherd, he’s all up in my business reminding me that my big brother is a thief and hopefully I’m not following his footsteps” exclaimed Cora

“Jesus fucking focus no I didn’t steal anything and really he needs to get over that shit I was 5 at the time. No I think I fucked up with Stiles”

The line is quiet for a minute

“What do you mean” the girls asked in unison.

Derek proceeds to tell them what happened leaving out no details as much as it killed him he even told them about his struggles with basic language (his only hope was that since it involved Stiles it wouldn’t mean a lifetime of teasing). He patiently waited for the girls to respond once he was done telling his story.

“As much as I love you, you’re a fucking idiot. Stiles is in a really sensitive spot right now however your fumbling may have saved your ass. She’s not going to make her decision lightly or quickly, your going to have to be patient with her and the kids. They are better off than she is. Look it isn’t my story to tell, all I can say is she’s been through A LOT of shit and we’ve only scratched the surface. She tried to protect her kids from it but they witnessed some fucked up shit, they never experienced it first hand. But witnessing what they did is almost as bad. Trust will not be given lightly and its going to be hard to keep at first. If you tell them something commit and if you can’t follow through it best be a damn good reason” Cora stated not holding back. She knew her brother meant well but his follow through with somethings was just shit, he tried he really did but he didn’t always figure all the angles first he just acted.

“Yeah Ok that’s a better answer than I was expecting, it just fucking kills me that someone could do someone like that, I know I don’t know any of it but you can see the fear it’s like a blanket locked around them with no key in sight” 

They talked for a bit longer about what was going down for dinner tonight. His family tried to get together at least once a week. Family was everything to Derek, so really the weekly dinners wasn’t a hardship. Cora told him to be patient so that’s what he’d do, the ball was in Stiles court now, it was her move.

Stiles arrived home and put the groceries away, once she was finished she looked at the 2 numbers she’d been given, her little family clearly had a lot to discuss tonight over dinner. Thank god the Sheriff didn’t work tonight and he’d be home his input was paramount in both decisions. The simple fact of the matter was Stiles didn’t trust her own judgement when it came to men anymore. Right now there were only 2 men in her life that she could trust unconditionally her father and her forever rock Johnny her little protector. Sensing their mothers inner turmoil as she looked at the numbers her 3 children circled her into a hug, and it was one of their things if one was sad then they hugged until the love from the others pushed away the sadness. It was Stiles that had come up with it whenever Theo had left after savagely beating and raping her leaving her cut, bloody and bruised sometimes wondering how she was still alive. Her 3 beautiful babies would slowly come out of hiding in the one shitty bedroom of the apartment and surround her with their love.

“Lets watch Walle Mamusia with a blanket and popcorn” Chloe suggested that was echoed by Zarah and Johnny.

Stiles looked down at the 3 of them and that’s what they did they watched that cute little robot and his Eva with a quilt over all 4 of them with popcorn on the coffee table. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep cuddled up into each other. That’s just how the Sheriff found his daughter and his grandchildren when he arrived home earlier than expected. He wanted to talk to Stiles about a restraining order against Theo and about verifying whether he had parental rights and if so their options to make sure they were removed permanently. It wouldn’t be as complicated as it could be he had a couple lawyers that even judges wouldn’t want to go against. It would have to wait though he didn’t have the heart to wake them, they needed the sleep god only knew how many times they went without sleep. He returned to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee where he found laying on the counter 2 numbers both belonging to males he knew, which right now was their only saving grace.

“Dziadek is that you?” Zarah asked rubbing her eyes walking into the kitchen.

“Yes baby I didn’t mean to wake you up, how was your day today did you have fun with Mamusia?” He asked he was genuine whenever he asked his grandchildren questions. Their father was a bullshitter so there was no way in hell he was going to be one, he wanted them to know that when he said something it was said for a reason a true reason.

“Yeah we went to the park for a bit my old teacher Mr. Ethan was there with his special friend Mr. Danny and his cousin Anthony. Mr. Ethan said he would babysit us but Mamusia said she’d let him know she wants to talk first”

“What do you think of Mr. Ethan?” The Sheriff curiously asked, he’d known Ethan since he moved to Beacon Hills when he was a teenager. He wasn’t a huge problem basic stupid teenager show off stunts nothing major though and certainly nothing in adulthood heck they’ve had a cup of coffee a few times together when they’ve run into each other. He’d known Danny even longer since he was just a kid in Stiles elementary school, the only issue he had with him was when he hacked the high school computer program when he was 13yrs old. They dropped the charges and he never had an issue since, Danny ran one of the only clubs in town, he was successful and kept to the laws so no issues there.

“He’s Ok, he’s always fun in class. I guess we could try it out but only if its Ok with everyone else”

“I see you went to the grocery store too did you get any sweets that I need to know about?”

“Hehe no Dziadek but we met Mamusia’s friends brother, he said we could live in his basement, cause we were looking at the big board”

“What but why?” The Sheriff looked at Zarah in confusion.

“Cause Mamusia says Johnny needs his own room and you can’t sleep in the living room cause you work to hard to sleep there” Zarah replies looking him in the eye.

The Sheriff is only slightly surprised he’s been seeing small pieces of his daughter from before coming to the surface. Pieces of her stubbornness and pieces of her feistiness, they were small but they were there. He knew when he brought the 4 of them home it wouldn’t be forever that eventually they would leave the nest. He just hoped that it was the right time, seeing Derek Hale was the second number he could only assume it was his basement apartment that was up for grabs. He’d known the Hales for what seemed like forever there was 5 kids in total belonging to one Talia and Patrick Hale. Both parents were highly respected in their own fields. Talia as a paediatric doctor at the Hospital with her own practice here in town and Patrick with his Construction business he now shared with Derek. The there was the kids they had all been minor trouble makers in their youth regular stuff showing off for friends just being little shits in general. He couldn’t hold it against them it’s not like Stiles wasn’t a little shit herself with her partner in crime Scott McCall. The Hale twins Peter and Jordan were the worst of the 5 always trying to out do each other when it came to pranks, some still haunted Jordan at the station. But they had all made something of their lives when he stopped to think about it. Peter and Laura where EMT’s, Jordan a deputy, Derek had his construction business and the fire department and Cora was a child and youth worker who actually cared about the kids. Add on top of that Laura was friends with his daughter and made sure she did more than work and take care of the kids, forcing Stiles to get out of the house and enjoy a bit of life. And Cora giving his daughter free council, she was slowly bringing back his Stiles pre Theo. All in all the Hales seemed to be good people so if Derek was willing to help his daughter out he was willing to give him a chance.

“Well baby girl your Mamusia is right Johnny needs his own room but lets see what she has to say about all this when she wakes up, how about we order pizza instead of cooking?” That was the ticket to the smile of a lifetime.

Stiles soon woke up when there was a knock at the door with the smell of pizza filling the kitchen shortly after. She walked out to find her father and 3 children who had abandoned her during their slumber. Her father looked at her and stated that they had somethings to talk about to which she agreed the 5 of them sat at the kitchen table the Sheriff gave his opinion about both Ethan and Derek giving honest answers, voicing his support and his concerns ultimately they decided that Stiles would also converse with Laura and Cora before making her final decision. Once the pizza was finished snacks, baths, teeth brushing and stories read the kids were sent to bed with kisses and sweet dreams wished upon them. Once the Sheriff was sure the kids were in for the night and only then did he bring up a restraining order against Theo and parental rights. Stiles voiced that she had been considering the same thing which the Sheriff was secretly proud of (there’s a little more of the old Stiles, always thinking ahead). The Sheriff told Stiles about the double trouble duo Lydia and Jackson lawyer extraordinaire’s who made better partners in a law office rather than partners in love. After high school Lydia found herself married happily to Deputy Jordan Hale and Jackson found himself happily married to Malia Tate a vet assistant who works with Scott. This fact stopped both Stiles and the Sheriff as they both laughed at how small their Beacon Hills was everyone was connected it seemed in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrr - My hydro flicked off while posting this chapter, here goes try no. 2


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Stiles contacted both Laura and Cora which seemed fairly easy as they were together at their parents, she thought she heard Derek in the background but couldn’t be sure as she’d only spoken to him a couple of times and not for very long either time. They both agreed to meet her the next day and they both agreed that a restraining order and removing parental rights from Theo was the best choice.  
Stiles hung up looking forward to her coffee date with the girls the next day.

Laura and Cora looked at each other with small smiles on their faces their friend was slowly recovering and taking the proper steps in legally protecting her and the kids. They hadn’t realized at the time that they were within hearing range of the family when they had put Stiles on speaker.

“So that’s who fucking did all this to her” Derek practically growled at his sisters.

“Derek please you need to calm down Lydia and Jackson are going to make it legally impossible for him to touch them, please don’t do anything stupid if anything it’ll make matters worse and it won’t help you build any type of trust with any of them” Cora stated matter of factly, she knew her brother wanted to go hunt Theo down and she couldn’t blame him. However if he were to go out and do so that’s all Stiles and the kids would see the violence not the reason for it just the act itself and he would never earn the trust he so desperately wants.

“Fine but you better make sure they do an air tight job of it because if I even smell him in Beacon Hills his ass is mine trust be damned he doesn’t touch a hair on her body again I’ve seen the scars on her chest, arms and legs. He’s getting off easy right now where ever the fuck he is” and with that Derek turned to go outside.

Jordan looked at his sisters and wife with a grim look on his face before he stated what was on his mind “she comes to the station sometimes, with the kids now that Summer is out to have lunch with the Sheriff. For us newbs she automatically became part of the cop family and she was already family for the seasoned cops. I’m not going to lie to you we’ve been keeping an ear and eye out for him. If Derek finds him here in Beacon Hills before us I’ll be helping him. And if I find him before Derek does I’ll be calling him. I read the report the Sheriff drew up to help with the restraining order and the removal of parental rights. The things he did to her its amazing she still has the strength to live” looking at his wife “I know you and Jackson make a kick ass team but the 2 of you better bring you’re A game and make them untouchable”

“We will baby, I know I’m going to have to read the report and I can honestly say as much as I don’t want to I can’t wait to make sure he never touches them” Lydia tells her husband as she stands to hug him.

The family decides to draw an early close to their weekly family dinner. Derek headed home calling his BFF Boyd to see if he wanted to come grab a beer at his house he agreed. When Derek arrived home Boyd was waiting for him along with Erica which was normal she was one of his closest friends as well. They both knew something was up but didn’t want to pry knowing with Derek sometimes the best course was to pry but sometimes it was to wait it out. Tonight was a wait it out night and they had all the patience in the world.

“You know how I told you about Stiles” he asked his friends.

Erica and Boyd both looked at him and nodded.

“I kinda offered her the apartment in the basement earlier today”

“Is she going to take it?” Erica asked not surprised at all, Derek after all was a big old softie at heart.

“I don’t know we’ll see, she has 3 kids looks like their all under 8, do you think the guys have time to throw up one of those backyard playgrounds. I know we had the plans all sketched out for the back patio and pool but there should be room right?”

“Yeah of course besides you have me I’ll make it happen Boss Man” Erica said smiling at her BFF/Boss.

“I can even come help on my days off” Boyd looked at his wife and BFF.

“Thanks guys even if she doesn’t move in I have enough little cousins to enjoy it.”

“Or we could just you know play on it our selves” Erica said with smirk.

“Why am I even friends with you guys?” Derek said without any heat behind his words.

“Must be because we’re the only people idiotic enough to hang out with you plus you hold my purse strings” Erica said holding the same smirk from earlier.

 

After her meeting with Laura and Cora, it had been decided that Stiles would take Ethan up on his offer and view the apartment without the kids however her Father and Scott would join. Scott was more than happy to come, he was just ecstatic that Stiles trusted him enough to protect her (not that she needed it from Derek, but still progress). The Sheriff was on board with going he knew Derek didn’t pose a threat to his family, however he still wanted to scope out the place, the deal on the table and maybe have a word with Derek. He might not feel a threat from Derek but this was his broken baby and his 3 angels, he wasn’t taking anymore chances, regardless of who they were.

Derek didn’t have an issue with the viewing arrangements he knew if he wanted to earn Stiles trust so it had to happen on her terms. 

The date arrived, Stiles, the Sheriff and Scott arrived at Derek’s renovated house out in the Preserve. The first thing they noticed was the huge play equipment in the backyard, Derek met them at the at the edge of said backyard with a small smile on his face.

Once greetings were handed out and along with small talk about the backyard and plans to come for the pool and patio area, Derek suggested they enter the sliding glass doors leading to the kitchen. Through the kitchen was the door leading to the basement, knowing that it would put Stiles at peace he went down first so she could keep her eye on him. When he looked back to sneak a peak and tell them about the reno’s he found that the Sheriff and Scott had placed Stiles in the middle with the Sheriff in front and Scott bringing up the rear. Derek had a moment of horror thinking that 2 men he knew and had worked with on numerous occasions would think he’d hurt this beautiful woman. That’s when it occurred to him this was about Stiles and making her comfortable, she barely knew him.

They continued the tour and true to his word there was in fact 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen and living room, the only draw back Stiles could see in the apartment was the shared laundry facilities. This would mean that Derek would be coming down to the basement and would have access to not only her but her babies as well. She knew this was the beaten/raped Theo side of her speaking but it was to strong to fully ignore yet. She was in therapy but that didn’t mean that she was totally cured. As if noticing her discomfort about the shared laundry Derek made a suggestion. 

“What if I put up a wall and door that way its more private for both of us”

After some thought and quiet discussion between her 2 protectors that seemed to appease everyone. With that decided they moved back out to the backyard with Derek informing them that rent would be whatever Stiles could comfortably afford and that he was just happy to help give her and the kids a place to call their own where the Sheriff could easily visit as much as he wanted. They settled on a move in date. As Scott and Stiles walked back to the car making plans to furnish the apartment, Derek couldn’t help but notice the Sheriff holding back.

“I don’t remember play equipment ever being mentioned in the Reno plans?”

“Look John I’m not going to lie I have a damn good understanding of what your daughter and grandchildren have gone through. I also know that your daughter is tough and doesn’t want to burden you any longer. Whatever I can do to help her, those kids and you i’m going to do. If installing play equipment to make 3 kids happy is the price to pay then there it is.” Derek stated while watching Stiles quietly laugh at her best friend.

“What if she said no? And be honest what are your intentions with my daughter? I know that look Mr. Hale, just be straight with me please.” The Sheriff asked as a father not as the Sheriff.

“I would have let her agree to it on her own terms as she did today, I would have waited for her. To answer your next question I don’t know she’s special that’s all I can tell you. I need to help her and I need to help protect her, she’s important and so are those kids. I’d never do anything to hurt them you have my word” Derek looked at the father with openness and honesty he hoped was being conveyed.

A week later Stiles was overwhelmed with help from Derek, Isaac, Cora, her father and Scott as furniture was handed down (it was much nicer then anything she’d ever owned in Oakland) and moved into the apartment. Stiles barely had a chance to lift a finger everything was being done for her, the most she’d done thus far was direct. Derek had even took it upon himself to paint the apartment in colours more suited to the kids and Stiles herself. As thank you she treated everyone to pizza’s (vegetarian for her father of course) to everyone’s one delight. Once the pizza arrived Ethan, Danny and Melissa show with the kids. All 3 just stare in awe of having a playground in their very own backyard to play at, just as soon as the awe appears it disappears. They look at each other with suspicion written all over their faces.

“Hey Mr. Derek is this really for us to play on?” Johnny asked with hope and suspicion mixed together.

“Yep you and your sisters can play on it whenever you want, my friends Boyd and Erica helped me put it up, my dad even helped along with some guys from our Construction company. They wanted to make sure you had a place to play in time to move in.” Derek answered sincerely.

“So we can play on it right now” Chloe asked coming up behind her brother.

“Yes ma’am” a smirk played on Derek’s face.

“Do we have to ask first? If we play on it without asking is Mamusia going to get into trouble? Our Dziadek is the Sheriff and if you hurt our Mamusia he’ll put you in jail forever.” Zarah stated while putting herself between her siblings.

Derek’s heart broke along with everyone else’s, to see such a young girl have such a worry that her mother would be punished was one of the worst things he’d ever heard. Derek quickly looked up with shock, disbelief and horror in his eyes. He could see his emotions replayed on everyone’s else’s face. He was relieved to see that Stiles was out of ear shot and wouldn’t be affected as she was busy getting plates for her children.

“Let’s get one thing straight here, I will never hurt your Mom and if I did even by accident I fully expect your Grandpa to come put me in jail. I would go to him willingly. Your Mom is special and she deserves to be treated as such. There’s nothing you could do that would make me want to hurt you or your Mom. It’s makes me sad and mad that someone did something to make you question that. I’ll spend a lifetime proving it to you if I have to.” Derek answered while grouching down so he could be at eye level with all 3 children.

All 3 kids looked at their Dziadek for confirmation, at his nod they looked at Derek nodded once and bounded off to their Mamusia to have their fill of pizza. Derek moved closer to the Sheriff with the same emotions playing on his face as before.

“I’m sorry about that Derek, they are extremely protective over Stiles and each other. Sometimes they speak without thinking being 7 and 5 after all.” The Sheriff looked at Derek with a hint of proudness on his face.

“It just breaks my heart John that they feel the need to be so protective of their mother. I hope they learn to trust me overtime.” Derek stated with hope in his voice.

“They will learn don’t you worry just mean what you say and if you think there’s a chance that you cant hold a promise don’t make it. That goes for all 4 of them and be sincere when you speak with them even in small things. I’m here if you need to talk and don’t forget Danny and Ethan are going through the same thing as you.” The Sheriff patted Derek on the shoulder then motioned towards the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I have zero clues as I wrote this fic in its entirety, then separated it into chapters :/


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

During the next few months Stiles and the kids became more comfortable with Derek, they even began eating dinner together in the dinning room on the main floor whenever Derek was home. The kids soon figured out that they had free reign of the entire house and all the property surrounding the area. The 4 of them continued their therapy and were making progress. Stiles and the kids continued meeting the Sheriff for lunch at the station at least once a week. Twice a week Ethan and Danny took the kids regardless if Stiles had to work or not.

During these times the Sheriff and Stiles met with Lydia and Jackson, both lawyers have read the reports and have researched what they are able to do for Stiles to best protect her children and herself. The restraining order had been put into place and the Judge had granted Stiles full custody of the 3 children. Lydia and Jackson were also able to secure the beginnings of parental rights being removed completely from Theo. They were confident that the outcome would be in their favour as a restraining order was in place, physical evidence was visible in the way of Stiles many scars. As well as many witness reports of the aftermath of the trauma Stiles endured. They even went as far as contacting Sandy and her boyfriend who agreed immediately to fill out and sign a report describing what they saw. Bless her Sandy and her boyfriend even stated that they would testify if need be, what ever it took to keep their friend away from the monster that was Theo.

A couple weeks later Stiles was having a rare lunch with the Sheriff alone at the station, Lydia came bouncing in with Jackson sauntering in behind. Lydia made a bee line for her husband Jordan, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. Wrapping his arms tightly around his wife he asked a question that rarely left his lips.

“What’s wrong baby, you looked so happy when you bounced in here.”

“Jackson and I just got the verdict all parental rights have been removed from Theo and the restraining order has been extended to the lifetime of all 4 of them. Legally he cant touch them, he can’t come near them.” Lydia answered with unshod tears.

Jordan looked at his wife with a smile on his face that could light us a room, he beamed at Jackson and shook his hand in an appreciative grip. Then noticed the unshod tears in his wife’s beautiful eyes.

“That’s wonderful news, but what’s with the waterworks Princess?” Jordan asked while stroking his wife’s cheek.

“All the vile things I had to read through on all those reports I’ll never be able to understand and I’ll never be able to forget. I love you” she stated and pressed a kiss on her husbands lips, who quickly kissed her back.

Lydia and Jackson made their way to the Sheriff’s office to deliver the news, given permission from Stiles they let both the Sheriff and Stiles know the news. There was a loud whoop from the Sheriff’s office. John hugged Stiles and kissed her forehead and smiled at his daughter like she was the most important thing in the world (which she was to him). Followed by hugs for Lydia and Jackson, who returned said hugs with joy. Stiles left the office to call Derek, Scott and Ethan who all shared her joy, Derek stating they should celebrate with dinner tonight and go to any restaurant she and the kids wanted his treat. She agreed without hesitation, feeling a new weight lifted from her shoulders, knowing that Theo would never hurt her or the kids again and if he was able to then he would pay. She still didn’t know where he was and frankly she didn’t care at the moment just knowing the law was on her side was enough for her.

Deputy Deucalion had kept a close eye on Stiles since the first day she walked in to have lunch with her father. He was aware of her situation, sure he wasn’t privy to the details but it didn’t take a genius he knew the signs of easy prey and he knew when to strike. She was at that perfect stage a little bit of confidence built up but not enough to recognize what he was really after. She was a sweet piece of ass she looked good even after having all those kids. She clearly knew how to please even if she wasn’t in the mood and he was eager to finally get his hands on her. He would bet his next pay check she wouldn’t tell either if he had to force the issue, she was good at keeping secrets. He’d been dodging the guys in the locker room telling him to stay away from her, saying she wasn’t ready, her biggest fan so far was Jordan and Aiden. He knew why Jordan had such a hard on for her (added to her looks) his brother wanted her for himself. And Aiden was a close 2nd because his idiot brother was friends with her and watched her stupid kids. Nether the less he was going in for the kill, he was going to put the gentleman hat on and ask her out for dinner. Then he’d take what was his afterwards.

He waited until she was done on the phone, keeping his eyes on her pretty little mouth the whole time thinking about what he’d make her do with it at the end of the date. He approached her and asked the her out. She flinched (yeah this is going to be so good she’ll keep her mouth shut like a good little whore), she looked at him with suspicion on her face. He knew he was in the clear when he saw the suspicion leave and fake confidence take over. She agreed and made plans with him for Saturday for dinner at a local diner in town. 

Stiles went home hoping she hadn’t made a mistake in accepting Deucalion’s offer she was momentarily feeling brave with the good new regarding Theo. She’s not going to lie either it felt nice to be wanted even if it was just to go to dinner. It had been so long since anyone looked at her and saw past the scars and saw the woman that was underneath. She would however share the news of her date with Derek that way he could make sure she got home safe, she’d started trusting him over the months, he was on the same level as her father and Scott. 

That evening she let the kids pick where to eat and since they were her kids and they were just that kids Domino’s was where it was at tonight. She shared the news with the kids letting them know that legally their Dad would be able to hurt them or her every again and if he did he would pay.

“Did you hear that Derek, Dad can never hurt our Mamusia again or Dziadek will put him jail forever.” Chloe said with a watery smile on her face, throwing herself at Derek.

“I did baby girl, I did that’s fantastic news, didn’t I tell you that your Grandfather, my friends and myself would protect you and your Mom. Now we have a little extra protection.” He winked at all 3 kids while returning Chloe’s hug tightly.

After that they finished their meal and returned home, the kids immediately ran through their bedtime routine, which included both Derek and Stiles. Derek knew what he was feeling was to soon to share with Stiles, she needed more time to learn to trust herself more time to just be Stiles. This was what was keeping from confessing his feelings that he’d only just recently realized he had for beautiful woman. Keeping his feeling about her hidden was proving more and more difficult as time went by as proved when he last visited his father Patrick and mother Talia. He was there to talk business with his father, when he was cornered by both his parents and almost forced to reveal his feelings. Thank god for Peter, Chris and his daughter Allison’s amazing timing. They were able to move the conversation off him. The love he felt for the kids though he made zero move to hide those feelings, he loved those kids and almost felt like they belonged to him and he to them. They asked they received, they wanted a shallow end shallow enough for them to sit in without going under the water of the pool they got it. They wanted wanted for nothing and yet they were just as protective of their Mother, John and each other , he’d even seen glimpses of them being protective of him. He smirked at the thought while leaving Johnny’s room not shutting the door completely letting a bit of light in. He had to stop there she was in the kitchen making tea as per their recent nightly routine wearing her hair in a French braid over her shoulder without the tattoo wearing a red tank top and black pj shorts. She walked over and curled up on the counter of the couch, he walked over and stretched out on the opposite end. 

Why was this so hard for her, she felt like she was betraying him, like he would care if she went out on a date with someone else it almost felt like she was going to hurt him. But that was impossible how could he be interested in someone like her, he was handsome, caring, brave and the sweetest man to walk the earth (once you got past the scowl and aside from her son and father) and she was what scared, broken, scared and useless when it came to life itself. The only thing she’s even gotten right is her kids and coming home to Beacon Hills. She screwed up fake courage and told him about her date with Deucalion this Saturday and asked him to be there when she got home to make sure that she did so safely. She even tried to sweeten the pot by stating that she’d ask her Dad or Melissa to watch the kids. 

Derek couldn’t believe his ears Stiles his Stiles was going out on a date with someone other than himself. He knew he couldn’t talk her out of it, it was still to soon to reveal his feelings for her they were to strong, she wasn’t ready. He did however appreciate the fact that she recognized the fact that she needed him there when she got home to make sure she arrived safely. This meant that he would still have a chance once everything was said and done. As far as her trying to send the kids away no way was he letting them go anywhere is was bad enough knowing the love of his life was going to be out with someone else. The kids were staying home, he let her know that wouldn’t be an issue they would have movie night in the living room upstairs.

Saturday finally arrived he was suppose to be off work at 7am however he didn’t get back to the house until 12noon, stupid teens playing with fire in an abandoned farm house outside of town. It took all night to get the fire under control and all morning to finally get the fire out. He was exhausted to say the least the only thing he did before coming home was shower so he wouldn’t bring the stink and grim home with him. He walked into the kitchen and bless her heart there she was his beautiful Stiles with a sandwich waiting for him along with a tea (knowing he hadn’t slept all night and coffee would be a no go) she handed both to him with a smile then left to hunt up the kids to keep them out of his hair. Once he’d eaten and went up to sleep feeling accomplished as he remembered that his room with its comfortable king size bed was the last interior room on the Reno list and all it needed was paint. He would be finished with only the exterior left choosing a siding colour was a bitch Stiles and he had looked at a couple of samples but hadn’t liked any thus far. With thoughts of Stiles, impending dates that didn’t include him, movie marathon choices and exterior colours on the brain sleep evaded him only coming in spurts. By 3:30pm he gave up and went in search of his kids Zarah, Chloe and Johnny to see what kind of trouble they could get into in the pool. He hadn’t even noticed that he had thought of the kids as his or that he has been looking at colours for the house with Stiles it just seem 2nd nature to him.

6pm finally rolled around Derek was outside in the pool with the kids splashing around having fun when Stiles walked out yelling her Good-Byes. He looked up and she took his breath away for a moment she was beautiful she had black heeled boots, black tight jeans, a dark purple tight sweater which dropped off one shoulder and her hair down covering one shoulder. She had light make up on just enough to accentuate her amber eyes and full lips. He wished her luck (not really hope this is the most boring date ever, just come back to me Stiles please) and Good-Bye along with the kids. Once she was gone in her Jeep he and the kids went in and began their date with Pizza, Disney and Pixar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end yay, hope your still enjoying!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Dinner was unimpressive, nothing to write home about, there weren’t any sparks or wow moments just 2 strangers eating together. At the end of the date Stiles made her way to her Jeep, which refused to start. Deucalion thank goodness hadn’t left yet, she caught him just as he was getting into his car. She asked if he would be able to give him a ride home, after which he offered to take her to his place instead. At this suggestion she pulled out her cell phone to call someone, seeing this he relented to taking her back to her place (really he didn’t give a shit either way he was getting a piece of that ass she owed him). He drove her home and noticed that she kept her cell out the whole time. Once there he followed her to the back door a glass plane sliding door leading to the kitchen. Stiles entered the house and attempted to turn around while saying thank you and good night. With lightning speed Deucalion shot his hand out and grabbed her by the hair and wrapped a hand around her throat.

“It’s time to pay up like the little bitch you are. Show me what you got hmmm” he let go of her hair while undoing her jeans and pulling her sweater up.

Stiles froze for moment as flash backs of Theo assaulted her memory then where she was and how far she’d come came rushing back. She kicked out with vengeance and caught him on the inside though.

“Get the fuck off me fucker” she wheezed out as his grip slipped on her throat enough for her to speak.

“What the fuck did you just say bitch, we maybe if your willing to pay up them one of your little bitch of a daughter would be better, what do you say” he threatened regaining his grip on her throat and then smashing her into the sliding door. Once she collapsed from smacking her head off the door, Deucalion proceeded to kick her viciously in the stomach and stomp on her wrist and knee. Stiles screamed out in pain waking Derek from his slumber in the living room. He yelled at the kids to stay put and call their Grandfather as he rushed the kitchen. All he saw was red as he saw his Stiles laying there unconscious bleeding on the ground. He grabbed Deucalion punching him in the face and trying for a chock hold, Deucalion was able to get out of it and twisted his arm wrenching his shoulder. Derek growled in pain and used the pain along with the knowledge that this man this scum violated his Stiles in the worst way. He was able to get the chock hold on him and put him to sleep, he’d take whatever punishment came his way for protecting his family. He rushed over to Stiles feeling for a bump not moving her but still trying to access the situation. The kids came running into the kitchen clinging to both him and their mother while tears ran down their faces. 

The next thing they heard was sirens those of an ambulance and police. Laura, Peter, Jordan, Aiden and the Sheriff rushed the house. Seeing his daughter laying there unconscious with his weeping angels clinging to their mother and crying Derek, took his breath out of him. He fell to his knees, how could someone he trusted to uphold the law do this to his precious princess. Laura tried to clear the area around Stiles while trying to hold back her sobs, her best friend was laying there broken, there wasn’t enough time to call another team in her and Peter would have to find the strength to help her without making any stupid emotional mistakes. Peter was able to convince his younger brother and friend away from Stiles along with her 3 children as his sister regained her composure. He vaguely heard his twin brother Jordan reading Deucalion his rights and handcuffing him. Peter could only imagine Deucalion’s future knowing the whole station had unofficially adopted Stiles and the kids as part of the family. 

How did he get here, how did his arm end up in a sling and why was he still waiting in this room surrounded by his friends and family with a small boy curled up in his lap and a small girl clinging to his side with the Sheriff sitting with the same look on his face to his other side with a slightly older child curled in his lap. The 5 of them were all in a state of shock. That’s right his Stiles went out for dinner with that piece of shit Deucalion and he beat her, he wasn’t there fast enough to protect her, he fell asleep, he failed them, he failed his family. He was going to loose her before they even started their future. She was going to leave him, how could she trust him with herself, with their children when he couldn’t even stay awake.

“Hey breath just breath, breath with me ok” Alison said taking Derek’s good hand in her’s while Malia rubbed his good shoulder. 

He stopped and looked at them the way only a broken man could, unshed tears in his eyes accompanied by panic. 

“Don’t you dare think like that do you think my daughter is going to be weak to think that you weren’t there to save her. Without you her and … my angels … wouldn’t be here right now. You saved them and I’ll be forever in your dept. You haven’t lost your family yet, you’ve strengthened it. Please don’t give up on us yet, don’t give up on her … just please don’t” the Sheriff wasn’t the Sheriff he was a father pleading with the man that truly loved his family like his own.

Derek hadn’t realized that he had been speaking out loud as he stared at John and only managed to nod and cuddle the twins tighter. Kira and Melissa came in hours later with news they looked both pained and relieved. 

“John, Derek if John doesn’t mind would you come out to the hall please?” Melissa looked at 2 men.

Derek looked at John and received a nod to follow. They passed the kids to Ethan and Danny and followed Melissa and Kira into the hall.

“Stiles is out of surgery, we were able to reset her wrist and knee, she’ll have a cast on each for the next 6 to 8 weeks, it doesn’t look like she’ll need further surgery on them. We were also able to stop the internal bleeding from the blows to the stomach. I’m not going to lie to the 2 of you it was touch and go we almost lost her twice.” Melissa couldn’t look at John or Derek the tears were silently falling leaving trails down her cheeks.

The 2 of them almost fell to their knee’s they asked in unison…

“Is she going to be ok now, are we out of the woods.” 

“She should be ok now that we’ve stopped the internal bleeding. We will be keeping her here for a few days to make sure that there ins’t any risk of hemorrhage.” Kira stated while keeping a close eye on the 2 men.

The 2 men just nodded and returned to the waiting room they had come from. Both Derek and John had regained their composure knowing that Stiles was going to be ok. Derek asked John if it was ok if Ethan and Danny took the kids back to his house for the night. He didn’t want them going home not until the door was fixed properly, he knew some guys had gone over and did a temporary fix. He also knew that Jordan had ordered extra patrol around their property for the time being. The Sheriff agreed giving them his house key. Derek then looked at his brothers, brother in law and 2 friends and asked them to go to his place and move the kids bedrooms up stairs giving the girls separate rooms since there was room. He also asked them to move all of Stiles things to his room, she would be bunking with him he wasn’t taking any chances once they got home. If she had issues with it they could argue later. They all nodded and left to get started right away, Derek rarely asked for help and seeing what he was going through made up their minds for them. They needed to get the house ready for when Stiles and the kids came home. John and Derek stayed at the hospital with Stiles while she recovered from her surgery.

A week later Stiles was released from the hospital both John and Derek brought her home as requested by Melissa who was watching the kids, all their friends gave the family space to settle in. The first thing that Stiles noticed was that their bedrooms were moved upstairs. The girls even had their own rooms and she apparently was bunking with Derek. Unsure of how she felt about this she looked at him with confusion.

“You think that you can almost die on me twice, come home then go back to that basement, when are you going to get it your my family, those kids are my kids, their mother as in you are the love of my life. I don’t care if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you, I don’t care how long it takes you to trust me again I’m not loosing you again.” Derek looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes and a pleading look on his face.

“What are you saying? Why would you want someone like me, I’m broken and useless” Stiles responded looking up at Derek. 

In a flash Stiles thought about her feelings, putting aside the trauma she suffered from Theo and Deucalion. It was then that she realized that she did in fact want to be Derek, he was handsome but above all else he was brave, honest, caring and protected her and her babies when needed.

“God your so stupid sometimes I’m saying I love you, I’d never survive if I lost you and I don’t care how broken you think you are. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met. Your not broken, your not useless your perfect. Now let me take you up to bed, get some rest and we’ll have a movie marathon with the kids in our room. I’ve got a couch for the kids to camp out on” he smiled at her. He prayed she would hear the love in his voice. He prayed that he hadn’t just fucked everything up by admitting the feelings he’d developed for her and the kids over the last few months. He prayed that she loved him enough to let him in to let him protect her and most of all to allow him to help her heal.

“Fine but we take this slow and we’re honest with each other and if your in the kids lives your in and I get to pick the movies tonight” she looked up at him smiling, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

He couldn’t believe his ears, the love of his life just agreed to be with him, he could take it slow, he could be honest and he was in since the day he saw her at the coffee shop.

“Of course Baby anything you want” he whispered as he leaned down and gently laid a kiss upon her lips. 

From that moment Derek and Stiles were inseparable, Stiles went back to school to become a trauma councillor to help other victims. Derek asked Stiles to marry, once they did so shortly after he legally adopted Zarah, Chloe and Johnny. The couple expanded their family with the adoption of brother and sister Mason and Hayden, then once again with the birth of their son Liam. Theo never did attempt to contact Stiles or the kids, he never showed to contest the adoption either. Not that it would work with Lydia and Jackson working the case. All in all the Stilinski-Hale family were happy, every once in a while both Derek and Stiles would pinch themselves to make sure it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you sooooo much if you made it this far and liked it, it means the world to me. I was so so nervous and almost didn’t post. But I just had to get it out of my system, then decided whatever I’d read it so maybe someone else will too. Much luv <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
